


We're a family now

by sarux



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Sex, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarux/pseuds/sarux
Summary: Story after the heist and California trip. When Lou and Debbie reencounter after five weeks and finally talking about their relationship, some new events going to change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first fanfic in english. Is not my first language so I apologize for all the fails. Hope you all understand... I don't have a beta so I do what I can. I'm terrified haha. Second, is my first fic of this fandom and this pair too. I hope is good enough to continue and I wait your reviews to get better in the next chapter (If you want to still reading me). Feel free to tell me where I'm wrong.  
> Thank you :)

She left her legs over the garden chair and dropped the beer glass on the table. Debbie looked to Tammy after she looked too. She knew THAT look over the years. She sat better and waited. 

“What?”

“Dunno.” “You’re here for almost an hour and you don’t say anything. I’m sure that you aren’t here for the garden furniture or to see how my kids fight so…” she looks to her kids who play over there. “You live too far to being here just for remember me the night date. What happens Deb? Problems with…?” she doesn’t finish the sentence but they two knew about what the blonde was talking. The Met Gala.

Debbie denied. The Met Gala was perfect as it was planned over five years, eight months and twelve days. Not even one fail. It was even better that she expects. She forms a good team, actually she get a nice group of good friends, almost family and much money. She gets for all of them to live the life that they want, all of them except her. She was there, in a good expensive neighborhood of New York with her best friend when the only thing she wants is to come again with the love of her life. It was too late when Lou closed her club and went to Cali with her bike when Debbie noted that she was so in love, that she cannot live without her and that almost six years separated is less painful that this five weeks without her.

“Is…”

“Lou.”

“Why? Why has to be Lou?” Debbie asked.

Tammy grimaced. 

“Because IS ALWAYS about Lou” she thought. 

“You planned a date night with the girls for recibe her…”

“Shut up”

Tammy laughed.

“You really didn’t know before Claude’s? Ok, I know you two were… You know but… Didn’t realize that you really love her?”

“Too late” murmured. She siped the beer. “Now I want to do my best”

“Is going to be ok… I’m sure.”

“You think?”

“Debbie we talk about Lou. She was there for you Always… Even when…”

“I know, I fucked up, but you were there always too…”

“Not the same.” She took her hands “Sweetie, really, even Rose notes that something happen between you two”.

Debbie sighed.

“Everything is gonna be ok” Tammy looked her phone and got up “Come on, I have to take the kids with my mother in law” she grimaced. “And we still have a road to Queens.”

Debbie got up too and went to the kids with their mother. She loved her niece and her nephew. They are good kids and finally she was able to reconnect with them in the last few weeks.

x—x

The music (Some weird Constance’s choice) was too loud to could listen outside the building. The weather was too god to miss the chance to eat in the backyard, near to river. Amita and Daphne decorated it with torches, garlands and light bulbs. Lou loved it. She was so tired but she was surprised and so glad to be there with all the girls. The dinner and the reencounter were good but Debbie expected more attention to her, but ¿What could she do? When Lou parked her bike all the girls jumped to hug and she just saw on the second line.  
Meanwhile all of them drank the cocktails made by Daphne after the dinner and talk about the things they bought with the money of the heist; Amita's travel to Paris and her dates or the new Daphne's movie, Debbie backs to the loft. She needed relax. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Geezus, Tam you scared me” Debbie took her hand to her chest and looked her friend. 

Tammy ignored her. 

“Lou is over there” she pointed “After five weeks is there and you are here…”

“We are being separated for six years…”

“Don’t be condescending Deborah Ocean. Not with me. You know what I mean… And you know that you have to be there with her and talk…

Debbie sat on the wooden stage in front of sofa and sighs. She doesn’t have the valor to get out and kiss Lou. Or at least talk to her. She was rehearsing what to tell her for weeks and yet she couldn’t say anything. 

“I…”

“You’ve got nothing to lose…” “I didn’t remind you so coward, tho…” 

Debbie shrugged.

“Jail changes you… Like being mama”. 

Tammy rolled her eyes and when she went to answer her, the back door opened let Lou in, walking to the kitchen till she repairs on them. 

“Hey, I was wondering… Where was my… Where...were you” Told Debbie with a smile “I didn't drink like that since… Since the farewell party”.

Debbie got a look to Tammy and grinced. In that party Lou and Debbie almost make out, but never happend. 

“Louuu” Constance was screaming outside “Come and tell us about your trip”  
“Yeah, Lou” Debbie got up “Come and tell us about your fabulous trip”

Lou frowned. 

Debbie was listening spiritless how Lou told her experience in California's coast line with her Triumph, meanwhile all of the girls was paying attention to everything the Australian said. 

“It’s late, I should go” Tammy got up to cleaning with Lou and Debbie who back to loft. 

“You can stay in my apartment if you want” Daphne said.

“Or you can crash here like old times” 

“Yes, Tim-Tam, like old times” Debbie approve. 

“Ey, What happened to you?” Lou yelp to Debbie. All girls got silence looking to them. “You’re really annoying”. 

“Did you expect something different when you came back?” 

“Debbie, I don’t know what the hell happened, I don’t get it…”

“You came as nothing changed… Talking about your stories in west coast…”

“As you left six years ago”

“I was in jail” Debbie exasperated.

Rose cleared her throat trying to not interrupt and made a sign to the others. They cleaned the kitchen while the conversation of Debbie and Lou was getting loud. They were a bit uncomfortable, but Daphne wasn’t able to move even when Tammy push her out. 

“I don’t meaning about… I mean about…”

The knock in the door only got Amita’s attention; the other ones were to focus on the discussion but cleaning the kitchen as a excuse. She rolled her eyes and decided to go to see who was it. 

“Oh, come on…”

“I needed this trip to clean my mind, Debs. It wasn’t easy to me neither” 

“Girls” Amita’s voice was loud to get their attention. All of them looked to her and the boy who was behind her. Lou and Debbie keep quiet and looked too “Someone is asking for Lou”

Look looked to the young boy.

“We owe a conversation” Lou whispered to Debbie and walked to the boy “I’m Lou…and you are…”

The teen looked all those woman who were looking to him. Debbie was far of them trying to tidy up her feelings about Lou.

“I'm Dash. We met five years ago… I was almost ten“ the boy was nervous “Dash Ocean”

Debbie looked directly to the kid. ¿Ocean?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Debbie have a talk with the teenage boy who said something important to them. A lot of things going to change after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first fanfic of this fandom, this couple and my first fanfic in english. It's not my first language and it's not easy to me but my sis (from another miss) is helping me a lot and I don't have words to thank her :) 
> 
> I'll apreciate reviews and coments or whatevs. THANK YOU FOR READING :)

All the girls were in silence expecting Debbie’s reaction when the boy introduced himself. But she said nothing about them being relatives. When nothing happened, Tammy couldn't be there doing nothing, so she accepted Daphne’s offer and went to her apartment. Rose, Amita, Nine Ball and Constance left the loft together after them and Lou sat looking at Debbie and the boy, without saying a word. 

“Ocean” Debbie said close to him after the girls were gone.

She looked at him briefly and looked at Lou, sitting on the stairs. Lou was biting her bottom lip and looked back at Debbie. She didn't know how to start...

“I don’t know any ‘Ocean’ of your age” She murmured.

“Well, I didn’t know any Ocean your age, either” He answered upset. The last place where he wanted to stay was there.

“Ok, you sure act like one”

Lou nodded and sighed up and got closer to Debbie. After the last fight as always she was there for her, no matter what.

“Debs, maybe… you want to sit” she pointed sofa.

“Oh, it’s ok. I’m fine” she looked him again. “Who are you?”

“Dash” Lou interrupted. “Look at me, Debbie” She grabbed her hands. “Is Danny’s son”.

The teenage boy waited in silence. The woman who was supposed to be his aunt looked him neatly. He was getting nervous. He doesn’t like adults but to be fair these women didn’t look like one. 

“No. He can’t. He can’t be his…kid” She murmured.

But she recognized her passed brother in that boy’s eyes.

Lou was biting her lip again. The last thing she wanted was to start a new fight with her and the last thing she expected that night was that situation with Danny’s son appearing in front of the door.  
“Listen… We can…”

“I have some letters for you” He cleared his throat “If you want…”

“Yeah” She extended her hand “If that’s all, you can…” She pointed the door.

“Are you kicking me out?” He looked at her angry “I’m not here because I want… I wish… I wish I wasn’t here, but my mom pop off and I prefer trying here and not in that bullsiht foster care or juvie.

Debbie narrowed her eyes. ¿What was that?

“Hey Dash” Lou looked him. “Let give us a moment” asked quietly.

He grimaced, putting his hands up and after he gave them the letters he left the loft closing the door after him a bit angry. He didn’t want to be there, but he had to. He knew his aunt was as illegal as Danny and all his family, and after all he grew up with that kind of people. He will not go back to social services again. He will not stay with someone who cares for him because of government money. First he could try with Aunt Debbie and if failed, he could go… He would live on his own way. He could always steal some money from his aunt and go on. He was a thief too. He knew how to survive.

x—x

Lou knew what Debbie was reading just by looking at her face. Her face kept changing as her gaze moved over the paper. She just waited until she wasn't so stubborn to talk and hopefully she’d listen to her.

“Since when?”

Lou got up from stairs again and walked to sofa, sitting at the table in front of Debbie. She waited to repite the question, while she grabbed her hands again. Maybe this relaxes her.

“Since when did you know?”

“Five years”

“Five years” She murmured back “Five years?” Debbie looked so serious and left her hands. “Five fucking years and you didn’t say me anything… God, Thanks for telling me that my brother passed away before I got out jail…”

“Deb…”

“Don’t ‘Deb me’ Lou. He’s fourteen. Five years ago I…”

“You were in Jail and Danny asked me for help.”

Debbie raised an eyebrow.

“His mom went talk to Danny just a few months after you went to jail. He just asked me to help and we went to meet him. Of course, telling you was completely out of the question so it wasn’t like he needed to beg me to keep my mouth shut”

“Is that why you didn’t came to visit me?”

Lou didn’t know what to say. No. She didn’t went because she couldn’t see her there, in jail with that orange suit and not being able to help her. She sighed. Debbie broke her heart but she fucked up. She had to be with her but she couldn't just appear in front of her and lie to her face saying ‘everything was good’ when it wasn’t. She loved her more than anyone in the world but she felt betrayed, heartbroken and lonely.

“You were…” Debbie felt she couldn’t keep talking, she didn’t know how to define their relationship. What were they? Friends? Heist sisters? Lovers? A pair of idiots in love? It was complicated and she never knew that clear even when they were having sex (fabulous and secret sex) for months before they fought and she went to Claude. It was a mistake taking her relationship for granted; it was a mistake that got Lou hurt. 

“Lou…”

"What did you want me to do, Deborah? Your brother helped me. He saved me when nobody was gambling for me ... He gave me something to keep living" Lou kept silent on purpose to let the silence work in her favor and looked at her "I had a place to sleep and food to eat ... He was like my brother too and I couldn't fail him, Deb"

Debbie nodded in silence feeling the last words stabbed in her mind. That was true. Danny saved Lou from the streets when she just arrived from Australia, broken and alone doing little cons. Since the beginning they felt her as family and she just screw up leaving her for a stupid fight and a man who didn’t actually love.

“Dash was like nine when we first met. Danny… He just knew because the mom… That girl from Coney Island… Did you remember her? The one who worked at Ruby’s with a lot of problems but a good pair of… “She shut her mouth when Debbie rolled her eyes and nodded. Debbie reminds her from that time when Tess and her brother broke up before they married.   
“She went to Danny’s and told him the good news when she didn’t have a penny or place to go after she almost died by taking a beating from the stepfather of the kid.”

Debbie’s face spoke thousand words, Lou grimaced more quiet. 

“You know Dan, Deborah, he loves the crazy ones”

Debbie smiled for real after long time when she said that. Of course she smiled sometimes, but never when they talked about her brother. It still hurted a lot. She gave Lou the last letter she was reading.

“This is going to be fun for you… But it is crazy… I can’t” Debbie stopped talking and she breathed as deeply as she could “… I guess as she knew you…” Debbie started to laugh and she couldn’t stop. “Really this is going to interest you… Read it.”

Lou read it for herself and looked to at Debbie. She read again loudly and stopped in the last sentence. The sentence that could change her life forever and didn’t even knew it.

“… We therefore, I, Romy Bonanno after an agreement with Daniel Michael Ocean the biological father of my son, Dashiell Michael Ocean, in case both of us die, I leave the guardianship and care, till Dash turns eighteen, to Deborah Elise Ocean and Louise Annette Miller…”Lou cleaned her throat.

“What… What does it mean?”

“I guess… It means that we both have to take care of this teenager” Debbie still doesn’t believe it. “Together”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry poor summary u.u
> 
> Debbie goes to Tammy's home and get clear talk about the situation. Lou is more confident than ever on what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it :) Thank you in advance to everyone who reads, or leaves kudos, or comments :)

“Romy Bonanno… Was she from New Jersey's mob family?” Tammy glanced at Debbie. “Your brother really knew where to hit in!”

“I have no idea Debbie shrugged “She just was one of his many friends with benefits”

“I do not think so... He gave him his last name”

“All the things you read there and you just get that?” The brunette mumbled. “I have to take care of this teen, Tamara. Focus.” She said loudly. 

“What do you mean?”

Tammy got up and moved around living room, picking up the mess that her toddlers had made while Debbie followed with a tired gaze. She got up and followed Tammy to the kitchen. 

“I mean that this teenager, Dan’s son, is my nephew” She felt weird when she just called him 'nephew' “His mother wanted Lou and I as his guardian shippers and if we refuse, he will go to juvie or to some foster family…”

“But you wouldn't let it happen, would you?” Tammy asked carefully “Debs?”

“Tam, I dunno…. I… I can’t even take care by myself”

Tammy got quiet and looked down. She didn’t know what to say. It was a tough decision for her. 

“Where is the boy now?”

Debbie bit her bottom lip.

“With Lou. Apparently he escaped from social services after his mom died and realized he had to live with some strangers if his aunt refused to take care of him… He… He has a hard temper, you know.”

Tammy raised an eyebrow.

“You cannot choose which genes you have inherited” she murmured. The Ocean DNA was strong. “And you left? Where did you go last night?”

“Amita. You should go to see what loft she bought in Soho” Debbie said trying to change the subject “Don’t look at me that way, Tam; after you were gone and all the situation happened, I needed some fresh air” 

“Deborah Ocean… That boy is alone and scared and you just left him… How do you expect him to trust you?” She said in her mom voice. 

“I had plans. I wanted… I want… This wasn't in my plans” Debbie snorted “I’m on parole but I want to travel someday. I dunno, Tam, Amita went to Paris, Rose got back her passport and her fame, Constance has got YouTube, you have your family, Daph is directing her own movie and Lou… She hates me" Debbie was a bit dramatic “You all got what you wanted. What about me?”

“You know what? Maybe this is what you need. That Kid. And Lou of course.” 

Tammy thought maybe with Dash in their lives, Lou and Debbie would cut the shit and they would act like adult women and would have a real talk about their feelings. It’s cool being an idiot in love and not say anything and just pretend is all fun when you are younger but at their age… But Tammy knew Debbie so well and she was too stubborn to confess that she really loved Lou. 

Debbie closed her eyes and got quiet. She was too tired.

“I didn’t choose this” She opened her eyes again and gazed at her friend “You have had nine months to get an idea… and years to rise your little monsters… I didn’t even know this boy; he just appeared in front of the door and… Do I have to be his mother?”

“Nobody says that, Deb. You are his aunt, that’s what you have to be… I think in some way, Danny…”

“He’s fucking me up” She complained.

“Go back home, Debbie. You need to talk to Lou again and choose what you will do, but if you screw up again…”

Debbie nodded. The blonde was so right; this was her last opportunity to make things right with Lou and even with Danny. She hugged her friend and looked at her again.

“I don’t know anything about Teenage boys”

“Deborah…”

She hated when Tammy was that annoying. She used to say her name in that tone when she was tired of her shit.

“I came in with an Uber, Could you get me home? Please?” She asked softly with a glint in her eyes. Tammy couldn't resist to those eyes. Debbie always won.

x——x

The last thing Debbie was expecting when she arrived to the loft after the night out was all the gang reunited and Lou talking with Dash and Constance about some teenager stuff.  
All of them turned to look at her. Tammy pushed her to Lou. Constance caught Tammy’s idea and grabbed her skateboarding going outside with Dash, without saying a word.

“Wanna talk?”

The girls were expecting Lou’s answer in silence. Lou needed a few seconds to think about it but finally nodded and got up and walked to the stairs. 

Debbie followed her. When they were on Lou’s room, Debbie closed the door and sat on the bed. Lou was in front of the window and Debbie was looking at her. She loved her neck, her shoulders... she just wanted to hug her and ask forgiveness for all the pain she caused all over the years. But she just started to talk.

“I’m not kid-person. I’m not capable to take care of him…”

Lou turned out and looked at her.

“He’s fourteen, not four, Debbie…” She sighed “He wasn’t on my plans either, but I think we owe it to Danny”

Debbie nodded. In some way she knew Lou was right and even knowing Danny, wherever he was he would be laughing for sure, she knew she owed him. She felt too guilty for not being with him when he died. 

“I’ll be there. I know what is being alone, scared, couldn’t trust in nobody and without a place to go… And sincerely, even when I just saw this kiddo once or twice in my life, I don’t want that for him. Debbie, he’s part of Danny, I’m not going to fail him” Lou wanted to say ‘again’ but she just didn’t say anything else. 

Just where it hurts. Lou knew where to point and shoot. A silent tear dribbled down her cheek. She sat down on the bed, close to Debbie. The Aussie just wished she could wipe her tears and kissed her. But she didn’t do it. 

“I’m going to be there for him… I need… I think it will be good if you are too. You’re his aunt and the papers said we have to take care of him, you and I, together.”

Lou didn’t just thought about the best for Dash, she was thinking that was a best opportunity to get Debbie back to her and it was a good chance for their relationship if they have to take care of him, together. Debbie snorted and looked to the ceiling. She couldn’t refuse the opportunity to be with her after five weeks separated. And of course for her brother.

“I still don’t believe it, Lou. Danny…Our Dan… Had a child. Danny, from the beyond is trying to fuck me up. Of course… He wanted the Toussaint, I got it and he didn’t. You know what we could do… In Cannes? Or at the Oscars?”

“That can wait, babe”

Debbie narrowed her eyes. Why Lou was so kind to her now? She knew she loved when she called her ‘babe’ and Debbie couldn’t resist to do whatever she wanted.

“Why are you so confident?”

“Confident?” Lou laughed “I’m terrified… But if you help me…”

“You’re awful, you know” Debbie got up of the bed “He has his eyes…”

“Your eyes” Lou smiled “You three have the same eyes”

Debbie swallowed with difficulty. 

“He seems a good boy”

“He’s a teen, Lou. I know how an Ocean teen is, and he could be a lot of things but a good boy”

“Well, we will give him a chance and If...”

“We will return it”

Lou rolled her eyes and got up of the bed too, she walked around the bedroom and looked to Debbie.

“He’s not an amazon package… you know” 

“I’m just kidding, babe” Debbie said in the same voice Lou used before to persuade her. She smiled when Lou looked back at her with an ‘you’re awful’ gaze. “Ok, Ok, we will give him a chance… But I’m sure this isn’t going to be easy… and you are going to regret it” She mumbled. 

x—x

When they went downstairs the living room was empty. The laugh and screams outside surprised them. They went outside to meet the girls seeing Dash doing a Flip (or a flap, or whatever) with Constance’s skateboarding. She was really amazed by him. Lou shrugged and looked to Debbie. Tammy walked to them while the team still enjoyed Dash’s show.

“So?”

“I think we will try…He stays”

“Well, that’s not how it works… you know, right?”

“What?”

“You must ask the Judge for an order of guardianship.”

The two women looked at her without a clue and Tammy rolled her eyes and sighed.

“A legal guardian named in a will, must ask the Judge for an order of guardianship after the death of the parent…is not quite as simple as writing a letter. You have to ask to the Judge an order of guardianship and take some interviews with social services. ”

Debbie and Lou looked to Tammy in silence. It was too much information and things changed. What if after all, after Lou’s persuaded her, Dash couldn’t be with them and they had to send him to a foster family. Maybe is the best for him.

“Maybe is this why Danny thought of Lou because you’re on parole and if you ask the Judge… They were going to deny it to you but with Lou is a different situation”.

“Clever boy” Lou murmured and smiled. Debbie looked at her, breathing deeply. Lou looked back to her and rised her eyebrows. Yeah, maybe the best for him was a foster family but they are relatives and families aren't perfect always. 

“So?” asked Tammy again.

“We going to ask the Judge for and order of guardianship by Lou”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any thought about the chapter or next chapters don't doubt in comment. Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you say that?”  
> “What?”  
> “We are together…”  
> Lou smiled.  
> “We are together in this, aren’t we?”  
> Debbie frowned.  
> \--  
> Debbie is worried about social worker interview... There is no reason to be nervous but when Lou opened the door and found who actually was the social worker... they had a reason to be nervous.  
> \--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry. I'm taking longer to write... But anyway hope you enjoy it. I'll be so grateful if you comment :)

“What will we do if this…?”

Debbie even couldn’t end the sentence. Lou looked at her and didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t imagine the possibility of this going wrong. Not when Nine Ball hacked some social services pages to help them. Of course Debbie didn’t know it. It was almost funny to see how nervous she was when at first she reacted that badly about being aunt and to take care of her nephew. She even runned away in the midnight. Lou smiled. Her mood was the perfect excuse to hug her. 

“Everything is gonna be ok”

“You don’t know…”

“Ey” Lou separated her “Did I fail you or lie to you? ” She cleared her throat after Debbie’s gaze. She knew exactly what she thought “Sorry”.

“No” Debbie looked down “I AM sorry”

They both separated in silence. 

“Everything is going to be ok” Lou said almost to herself “I’m going to take care of everything. Don’t be worried. We swept from top to bottom.” The living room was empty of silly stuff and her bike was in the garage. “Dash has his own bedroom and a good place to stay… right?”

“You just have to heat it up... Winter is coming, yo!” Constance said standing up from the sofa and scaring them. They didn’t know she still was lying there. “But it’s a nice place…” said when she saw Lou’s face.

“Of course it is. You’re still here” Lou complained because they were almost caught in an intimate situation and she wasn’t prepared to deal with some questions about their relationship. “Get out of here, Constance. Get your own place, for god sake…”

She looked at Debbie.  
“Seriously, everything is gonna be ok. They just are going to ask some questions…” She mumbled softly. 

Debbie nodded and Lou sighed. She didn’t want to be rude with Constance but she was so nervous too. She just tried to seem relaxed in front of Debbie. Constance went to the kitchen to get a soda and went upstairs where the girls waited in an empty room. Dash was in his own room waiting his own interview. When the clock was on the 12 and Debbie was more nervous than ever, a social worker knocked the door. Lou rubbed her arms trying to relax her -partner in raise a teenage boy- and she open the door.

X———X

When Lou opened the door and found Jennifer Porter on the other side, she just froze. From all the people that she knew in the past, the last person she expected in front of her, was the girl who warmed up her bed so many times in the last six years. The redhead looked at Lou and she was speechless.

“Jenn?”

“Lou?”

They both smiled and Jennifer entered to the Loft without being asked and for a second she forgot that she was there for work. She got closer to Lou and hugged her. Debbie just waited aside feeling…jealousy. Who the hell was that young, tall, blue eyed, redhead girl? She cleared her throat discomforted. 

“I…Didn’t know you were a social worker…” 

Jennifer smiled and shrugged. Their relationship did not include a lot of private information.

"Yes, I am. I ... I could not imagine you were the 'Louise Miller' of my case ... Actually I didn't even know your last name”

Debbie coughed loudly this time. She was trying to get their attention while they were talking but they had forgotten about her presence. Of course, she knew for sure that Lou and that girl had their past together… And of course she hated it, but she was a professional thief… she knew when she had to act and... She was there for Dash. 

“Oh, Sorry… She is Debbie”

“Deborah Ocean” Debbie didn't like to use the nickname with people who didn't like her. Lou knew that. She smiled with difficulty and she put out her hand. Jennifer shook her hand and then looked at Lou again. 

“Jennifer… Porter. I’m the social worker… Can we sit down and get comfy?”

Ok. Debbie hated this girl. They went to the kitchen table. Debby breathed deeply and looked briefly at Lou while the social worker was out with the papers.

“So…” She picked up a pen and toke a note. Lou and Debbie were silence. Debbie was still very nervous. “Louise Miller” She looked to her again. “Can I tute you? To both of you?” They both nodded and Jennifer smiled and wrote in her notebook again “So, you want to be Dashiell Ocean's guardian shipper, right?"

“Yes” 

“And she…” Jennifer glanced at Debbie “Are you together?”

“Yes”

“No” Debbie replied and Lou looked at her without a clue “We are not…” She mumbled. “Would you like to have a cup of coffee, Miss Porter?”

Jennifer looked at her confused but she finally accepted the coffee. Debbie got up and she made a gesture at Lou. She rolled her eyes and followed Debbie to the counter. Debbie was looking for the sugar trying to seem relaxed. 

“Why did you say that?”

“What?”

“We are together…”

Lou smiled.

“We are together in this, aren’t we?”

Debbie frowned. 

“What if…. What if they think we are not allowed to raise him because my past records. Did you think about that?” Debbie asked in a whisper while prepared the coffee.

“Ey, relax. Jenn… She’s a good girl” Lou touched her arm but Debbie walked away. 

“I see” She murmured. Debbie grabbed the cup of coffee and the case with sugar and Lou took the sugar.

“She likes black”

Debbie looked at her for one second and without a word walked to the kitchen table with the social worker. She sat again and gave her the coffee with a fake smile.

“We are not together” Lou said when she sat besides Debbie “I’m asking the guardianship by myself… But at the letter as you can see…”

“Yes, the last wish of Dashiell’s parents was you two together taking care of their son… But officially is all by yourself, right?”

“Yep”

“Ok” She mumbled and smiled at Lou “Is he going to live with you…here?” It’s hot here. I suppose, this is going to be freezing in winter. 

“This kid grew up at the fuckin Bronx, Jennifer. I know this side of Queens is not much better, but you know, is not that bad… And the loft is centrally heating…sometimes it’s cold yes, but not always, I could… ”

“Yeah, Lou, darling” Jennifer interrupted and Debbie rolled her eyes. She called her ‘darling’ at Lou. Her Lou. She wanted to kill that hot redhead. “This is not a place to that kind of kid…”

“What do you mean?”

“He has plenty of problems…” She read his records “Last year he didn’t go to school for months, he was in juvie when he was twelve for two months because he robbed a grocery store… and the problems continue on ten pages more” Jennifer looked at Lou. 

Debbie covered her face with her hands. It was on his blood. He was a criminal as all her family. Except Aunt Ida. 

“Ok, is not the best neighborhood, but I‘ll be watching him 24/7” Lou talked with sincerity. It was an extra that she had a past with the social worker. 

“A teenage boy like him is not easy. He could be surrounded by…” 

“He is not going to be surrounded by nobody” Debbie interposed.

Lou was silence and looked at Jennifer who wrote something in her notebook. 

“Well… You are his aunt, I guess, even if you two are not together” she emphasized “You’re going to be present in Dashiell’s life… and I’m worried about you being on parole with that criminal past…I just want the best for Dashiell” she ended her speech with a smiled that Debbie wished to erased with a punch in her face. 

“I never skip an appointment in the court. I never left New York… And I’m not in company of any person who has a criminal record of any kind” She looked at Lou for one second. Jennifer did it too. “It was a mistake. Uh... But it happened.” Her voice cracked “I’m sorry. I have a simple life. Normal friends like Lou. I want my nephew in my life because my brother, who may rest in peace, was a criminal. A conman. And maybe is in his blood. I think Lou and I…” she emphasized this time too “We can be good for him. We could raise him to be a good man, without criminal problems. For god sake” she was almost tearing up “I just want to hold my new job, go for a walk after work and pay my bills” 

“Do you have a job?” Lou asked with surprise and changed her tone when she realized what Debbie was doing “Oh, Yes, she’s helping me at the club”

“I thought you closed the club” 

“Oh, no, no. I went on vacation for a few weeks… but I’m going to reopen and she’s going to help me.” She said so serious “She’s trying to be reintegrated into society… She’s ok”

“Thanks” Debbie grumbled. She thought 'reintegrated' wasn't the best word to use. 

“Jennifer, you know me. I’m just a woman with a night club…My file is so clear that you didn't even found a traffic ticket. (Thanks nine ball) I renewed my green card last year and I have enough money to support him.”

Jennifer nodded. She took a few more notes in her notebook and asked some more questions to Debbie and Lou and she asked to talk with Dashiell privately. The three women got up and went to the living room. 

“He’s upstairs. He has his own bedroom, you can go and see if you want” Lou walked behind her. 

“Don’t worry, that can wait for the next interviews. I’ll take this case in person”

“Next interviews?”

“Well with this notes… You seem nice person” she looked at Debbie “You can imagine what things I saw with other kids…But I know perfectly you are a nice person” she said at Lou and smiled “The judge will gives you a temporary guardianship, you have all the requirements demanded and the parents wanted you as guardianshipper for their kid…The permanent custody just depends of how will be in the next weeks and the judgment of course.”

Debbie nodded in silence and she left them in the living room. She went upstairs to call Dashiell. Debbie knocked to the door and found him lying in bed reading a Spiderman comic book. She swallowed with difficulty. He reminded her of Danny. Debbie gestured and he stood up. It wasn’t the first time that Dashiell talked with social services. He knew how to behave. When they went downstairs they found Jennifer laughing with Lou. Debbie pressed her lips and she apologized went upstairs again. 

“You’re Dashiell” 

“Dash” He shook her hand. Jennifer smiled but he didn’t like her. He just hated all social workers.

“I just want to ask you some questions… Dash”

“Sure”

The boy sat on the chair, relaxed as he always was in this situations. He had a past with social services. He knew how to deal with them. Lou was looking at him. Jennifer sat in front of him. Lou excused and walked to the stairs.

“I’ll leave you two alone… It was nice to see you, Jenny.”

“I loved it too, Louie” Jenny smiled and Dash rolled his eyes “Look, I was wondering if maybe we could go to dinner… Or grab some coffee..? We could catch up… Mmm… Here is my number” She wrote her phone number in some informative papers and winked. 

Dash looked them rising an eyebrow. Why was Lou flirting with his social worker? He didn’t understand anything. He took a look upstairs and found Debbie in the beginning of the stairs, listening everything. Dash frowned. Lou took a look to the number of her lover and thought about it for a few seconds. She bit her lip and finally she accepted.

“I’ll call you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Feel free to comment anything you think help me to keep writing... Chapter five is coming soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the social worker interview and see how Lou was flirting with her, Dash need time to himself alone. Tammy take in charge and finally Debbie wants to talk with Lou about it.

After the social worker left his new home (or something like that) Debbie and the others came downstairs and acted normal trying to made him feel as a part of their group. But he thought he didn’t belong there. He felt weird. When he finished the pizza that Constance ordered for them, he took a look at Lou and she frowned. She didn’t understand what was wrong. The girls were chatting when he went out without a word, closing the door after him. He just wanted to run away… But he knew it wasn’t the best. When Dash finally sat down at the edge of the river, he lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke. The summer night was hot and the sky was clean but he couldn’t see the stars as he saw it when he was just a kid and travelled with his mom one place to another in the middle of the night, trying to get away of his stepfather; until his real dad, Danny Ocean appeared in their lives and they didn’t have to move anymore. He was nine and till that moment he always dreamed to save his mom… He was ‘her little boy’, ‘her buddy’, ‘her sweet prince’… He just wanted to save her and make her happy. He remembered their road trips in mom’s old car as an adventure, where they could be free following the stars while they listening Space Oddity by David Bowie, mom’s favorite song. It was so unfair… When his mom was finally happy or at least she tried to be happy after Danny’s death who actually turned out to be an important person in their lives… She just passed away too and left him alone and sad. But in that part of Queens he couldn’t see any star, just the lights of the big city. He dried the first tear that rolled down his cheek after so long and smoked again. He threw away the butt and stepping on it when he heard a noise behind him.

“You’re here…”

He turned out. 

Tammy looked at him very seriously, just like a mother.

“And you’re smoking…”

He shrugged. She wasn’t his mom. She even wasn’t his aunt. Or his guardian as Lou. He denied it but Tammy rolled her eyes and sat down beside him in silence. 

“You’re not my son, I know…” She sighed. She didn’t know what to say about it. When she was at his age she tried some cigarettes too (just because Debbie was a bad influence) but if he would have been her kid… She would be mad. He was just a kid who got troubles and too young to smoke.

“I just was worried about you… We didn’t know where you were… Come in inside with us, we are chilling… Being alone in the middle of the night in this neighborhood is not the best for a kid, you know…”

“I’m not a kid”

She chuckled. She knew how to deal with an Ocean. 

“Oh, yes you are. You’re just a kid, a scared kid who doesn’t trust in those women…” She pointed to the loft, behind her. “Because you don’t know them. I know. It’s a change… And it’s hard… but you have to trust them as they're going to trust you…”

He nodded after a seconds in silence and looked at Tammy who she smiled at him again as a mother did, soft and kind. 

“How can I trust them if Lou is a cheater…?”

Tammy raised an eyebrow.

“What you mean?”

“She and my aunt, they are married and she’s going to call my social worker and going to a date…”

Tammy was surprised about what Dash was talking about. Not about he thought Lou and Debbie were married, because it was something that everybody who just met them thought, but because Lou wanted to date the social worker. 

“I think they have a past together”

“Debbie and Lou?” she shook her head, losing the track of the conversation.

“No, Tammy.” He really trusted her enough to call her by the first name. “My social worker and Lou… I think they were together and now she’s going to cheat on my aunt with her. So nope I don’t wanna go with you inside and be with her, I’m ok here. Thank you”

Tammy couldn’t help but smile with tenderness. He really was like his father. Danny was protective with people who he loved but he was stubborn as hell. Just like Debbie. She knew the Oceans like her own family, and she wasn’t wrong when she told Debbie to give him a chance… Even when he didn’t trust her yet, he was thinking to protect her and got mad at Lou.

“Dash, your aunt and Lou aren’t together” She said with calm “Their relationship…Is complicated. You don’t need to worry about it... You need to be a normal teenager, go to school and drop the bad habits” she pointed the cigarette on the floor and smiled at him with love.

He nodded and finally he followed her inside the loft. When they met with the others, Dash crashed on the sofa with Constance and Nine ball, and they played video games on Nine's laptop. Rose, Daphne and Debbie were reading a fashion magazine while Lou and Amita were choosing music at the jukebox. They usually met at the loft even when Lou was in California and Amita in Paris, just like they did when they were planning the heist, but this was the first day since Lou came back that they stayed most of the night there. Normally Daphne, Constance, Nine ball and sometimes Amita were leaving the loft at midnight to go to a nightclub or whatever they wanted to go. That night, after the social worker meeting and a week since Lou came back from her road trip and Dash appeared at their lives was the first night that Tammy felt as ‘the old days’ or just as 'months ago'. Just like a family. They were dinner and were laughing like always. Tammy got close to Lou and gazed at her. They both went to the kitchen to talk privately while Debbie followed them with her eyes. 

“What happened with his social worker?” she whispered.

Lou looked at Tammy. She took a minute to understand what she meant, but she didn’t say anything, she thought it wasn’t necessary to talk about her affairs. Lou and Tammy always were close when Debbie was in their lives. They barely talked while Debbie was in jail; Tammy had her husband, her kids and a fancy house… She just had vodka, her club, some girls and her bike… And she was too angry with Debbie to talk with Tammy. After all, the blonde was Debbie's friend. 

“He thinks you two are together, together like married… and you’re going to cheat his aunt with his social worker… He’s kinda worried… and angry”

“He’s a teen…They’re always angry, Tam” she waves her hand trying to take the heat out of the situation. It wasn’t a big deal.

“Who is she?”

Lou answered with a gaze, saying nothing. She was trying to looked relax and nice. She didn't want to talk about it but she knew Tammy will push her as she did. 

“The social worker… was she your lover?”

“Kind of, but it’s none of your business…” she sighed and she knew that Tammy is that kind of person who insists till her limit, so she continued. “She was nice and hot. It was fun. And now…I’m single, I can do whatever I want…don’t look at me that way, Tammy…”

“I don’t say anything but…”

“No, you don’t…of course. You say it with your eyes.” She paused “Debbie.” she whispered and looked at Debbie. She still was at her own world. “She broke me. She left me and the worst was she got incarcelled…I loved her…” she said louder but not enough for Debbie to listen. “I love her of course I love her, I will always love her, but I think she doesn't want anything again too or whatever we had in the past… we’re just friends… a heist friends” 

“You really believe that?”

Of course Lou didn’t believe it. She wanted more. She always wanted more, but she was afraid, she was actually terrified of being hurt again. She gave everything to Debbie; she did all she asked for… And she left her. Of course it was her fault too, but that didn’t mean it hurt less. She knew they needed to talk… But it would be easier to call Jennifer and go in a date. 

“Yeah”

Tammy nodded and she went with Amita. Lou stayed at kitchen looking at Debbie. She smiled when Debbie realized she was looking at her. Lou approached them and she asked to be excused and went to her room. She didn't felt good to be there with her and pretend everything was ok. She needed to be alone. 

-x-x-x-

It was early in the morning, but still was dark when Debbie went to the kitchen and prepared a tea. She couldn’t sleep. Since she was in jail, she was a light sleeper but that day was really nervous to sleep well. She sat down in the chair and drank her tea in the darkness. She heard a noise behind her and found a sleepy Lou in her underwear or something like that: a Calvin Klein boxers and black tank top. She couldn’t help it, but with that outfit and with her messy hair, Debbie thought she was really hot. 

“Lou” 

“Jesus Fuckin Christ you scared the shit out of me!” she put her hand in her chest “What the fuck are you doing in the dark?”

Lou sat down in front of her and yawned. She didn’t care about her clothes. She looked at Debbie, tired. Debbie grabbed her cup of tea and sipped. 

“What you worry, Debs? Dash?”

Debbie denied. 

“The girls left almost at 2 am and he went to sleep. I checked. He’s sleeping…He didn’t lie. ”

Lou smiled softly. 

“So…?”

Debbie shrugged. 

“Are you seeing anyone?” She answered directly. She needed to know about last six years and of course she needed to know about Jennifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the author smile and inspire more. Please I beg some feedback :) THANK YOUUU!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Debbie have the conversation they need. The things just don't turn out as planned.  
> Dash is getting used to the life there with all the girls.

Lou smiled. She knew she had the power. She kept silence for a second and licked her bottom lip. She didn’t want that kind of power even when she knew she never had the power in their relationship in the past… except in bed. But now… She knew she could win the conversation. She knew she will do whatever she asked for… but now, she just wanted to play a bit.

“Are you jealous babe?” She drummed her fingers on the table. She looked at Debbie and smiled. She knew Debbie hated when she played with her like that.

“No, I’m not….” Debbie denied. She didn’t want to let Lou knew how jealous and angry she was. As a professional thief she knew how to act but she knew that Lou knew her better than anyone. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes”

“Yeah… Because as far as I know, we’re not together…”

She didn’t want to be mean, but she spat out the words out of her mouth. Lou wanted to say everything she thought: It was just her fault… She left her; she left her to go with Claude and she was incarcerated for her own fuckin fault… Because she didn’t want to listen to her or Tammy. They split because of Debbie’s fault. But she didn’t say anything. 

“I know.” Debbie nodded “I know… I just wanna know…”

“The number?”

Debbie knew she had no right to ask her anything, but she couldn’t help thinking about it. All those years in jail she had enough free time to think about their relationship, the beginning and the end and the only conclusion she got was she was in love and maybe it was too late and she had lost Lou forever. The number? A life of celibacy was off the table. She would die if Lou told her the number of the girls that went through her bed in the last six years… But at the same time, she needed to know. She swallowed hardly and she looked down to the table. She knew they weren’t together and she should be the last person to tell Lou how to live her life but she needed to talk about it. Life outside the jail continued without her and in that gap of almost six years she lost everything, but most important was Lou. She knew Lou had a new life without her. 

“You never came to visit me”

“Is that what you want to talk about?” Lou asked 

Debbie got up and looked at her. Her heart was pounding and she could see Lou’s ice blue eyes through the darkness of the kitchen.

"I know, I know I screw up the moment I went with Claude… And I know I can’t say you anything about what you have to do, but you… before my lover you were my best friend Lou, and I needed you…And you never came to visit me”

Lou got up too and glanced at her. She rubbed her nose and snuffled. She felt it all got a bit out of control. 

“You Know Debbie, you’re not the center of everybody’s universe… It’s not all about you; you don’t know how I felt about you being in jail… I couldn’t see you there… Sorry if it was selfish but…” she couldn't end the sentence.

Debbie was sad and angry. That was why she remained silent. Her eyes already filled with tears. 

“Life out of prison didn’t stop. I have to adapt to real life again… I was living in a bubble while we planned the heist and when the bubble popped, you were gone."

Lou bit her bottom lip. She couldn’t believe she was reproaching her all this things.

“I needed Cali, you knew it”

“And now you need her?”

Lou wanted to say ‘no’. She really needed her. She wanted her. She loved Debbie. But she wasn’t listening, she kept talking.

“I think and sorry for that, but it’s not the best moment to get more new people in Dash’s life… He has enough problems, he needs to adapt into his new life, Lou…”

“What are you saying? You don't want me going on a date with her, is that it?”

“Maybe. It’s not fair to Dash…She is his social worker”

“I know that…” 

“You sure? Because you know what, I left you… But you didn’t do anything to make me stay”

“You have to be kidding me…”

“Yeah sure, because you never do anything wrong…”

Lou didn’t answer. The silence said everything. Debbie nodded and she walked to the living room. She knew she was wrong… It was a big mistake to be reproaching all this things and try to tell Lou what to do with her lover, even when it was so hurtful to her just to think about Lou with another woman. She was so jealous. 

“Maybe you have to go on a date with her…!” Debbie said without thinking, angry and loudly. 

“Maybe”

“Ok”

“Ok” Lou yelped and Debbie turned out and went upstairs. She sighed and lied down in the sofa. She was tired. When finally they had the conversation they needed to have, they fought again. 

x——x

The next day, the atmosphere in the loft was tense. Lou and Debbie didn’t say anything to each other through the whole morning. Nine ball came to the loft early and was working on her laptop while Dash was eating a bowl of froot loops like he hadn't eaten for days. He was just getting used to the life there, with the women in and out of the loft at any time. When Lou went upstairs to answer her phone and Debbie mumbled something as she slammed the door, Nine ball couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What the hell is going on?” 

“What?” Dash looked up from his bowl. “Oh, you mean between my aunt and Lou?” 

“Yeah. Troubles on paradise?”

He smiled. It was funny to Dash to realize that even though no one ever really discussed it openly, the whole 'Lou and Debbie are an item' thing was a very popular thought amongst the women in the group. He went into the kitchen to leave the empty bowl in the sink and when he came back, he sat down in the chair again, arching his back and stretching wide.

Nine ball took a sip of her beer and waited for more information.

“Apparently, they had an argument…”

Debbie came back inside in that moment and went to the coffee table. She took some papers and sat down in the sofa. She ignored them. 

“I think Lou is going on a date with my social worker” He whispered. He cleared his throat “Can I get a sip?”

“You’re a minor” she denied and sipped again “It’s illegal” She wanted to seem serious, because she never thought about what was legal or not. But Debbie told her Dash couldn't know about what they actually did for a living.

“What the fuck’s up with you dude?”

“What? It’s not my first time… And you seemed cool” 

“I am cool, but I’m not an idiot…you’re a kid like my sister Rony”

Dash smiled and put that smartass face. He licked his lip like this was the most sexy thing he could do and Nine ball rolled her eyes.

“Really?” she asked

“How old are you?”

Nine Ball sighed. He really reminded her of her sister. She was so certain that Rony and Dash would get along. They could be friends. She was thinking about it when Lou came downstairs wearing leather pants, high heels and an animal print bluse. It was too hot outside for this outfit but leather was her thing. The helmet was hanging from her arm. 

“Enough to drink” she said looking at Lou. She walked around them looking the keys. 

“Are you looking for this?” Debbie said hanging the keys in her fingers.

“Yep”

Debbie gave her the keys without looked at her. 

“Thanks”

“You’re welcome…Have fun on your date”

“Yeah, sure…”

Lou said goodbye to Dash and Nine Ball and five minutes later they heard the sound of the motorbike coming to life and slowly fading as she drove away from the loft. Dash and Nine Ball shared a look.

x—x

And later, it didn't get any better. Debbie was cranky all afternoon. She was impossible and Dash, Nine ball and Daphne who came after working on her own set, left her alone while they playing poker.

“I think she’s in love and of course she is jealous… They’re so married” Daphne murmured

“Told ya…” Dash looked at Nine Ball “She’s on our team”

“What team?”

“Team Loubbie” Dash said as normal as possible. They invented the name when they were too bored in the morning. 

Daphne screamed.

"They have a name...it is so cute"

"Shhh"

Daphne laughed.

"Sorry" She bit her bottom lip "You know... Constance, Amita and Rose are on the team too" She rolled her eyes. “It’s normal, they have 'eye-sex' in front of us, they argue all the time and they’re going to take care of you together…”She pointed at Dash. “She’s so married…” She looked at Debbie “and so fuckin jealous” 

“All-in” Dash interrupted the talk, gambling his last chips.

Daphne frowned and looked at Nine ball. They showed their hand and Dash smirked.

“What the…” 

"Royal flush, girls"

He stretched his arms over the table and greedily dragged the money and chips towards his seat, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
“He’s an Ocean” Debbie smiled from the sofa and looked at them for the first time in the afternoon. "You keep playing... he's going to clean you up” She chuckled “Danny taught you, right Dash?” 

Dash smiled and looked at his aunt. He nodded. They both got emotional talking about Danny, but of course none of them would admit it. Debbie was more relaxed and she got close to them. He dealt the cards and glanced at Debbie, who was stand up behind him. He still didn't trust her but since he was going to live with her, he thought it wasn't a bad idea to get to know her better. He was interested in what her job was or how she met Nine ball… Because it seemed she didn’t have anything in common with her… He knew he just had to ask about it, but it wasn’t the best moment. Not when Lou arrived with a smile in her face and it made Debbie get angry again. She went to the sofa to keep reading, trying to ignore Lou. 

“Hi, Lou…” Daphne smiled while Lou dropped the helmet on the kitchen table “How was your date?”

“Hello ladies” Lou sat down besides Daphne on the poker table and smiled “and Dash…” she picked up a card “Give me more”

Daphne gazed at Nine Ball. 

“Are you going to talk us about your date… or…?”

“Ah-ah” Lou bit her lip and shook her head. She was certain Debbie was listening from the sofa, she knew her too well after all this years. Besides, even if she hadn't, she had noticed her magazine was upside down, which meant the brunette could hardly be reading at all. “A ‘gent’ doesn't kiss and tell, honey” she winked. 

Daphne shook her head and kept playing poker. She knew her move to ask Lou about the date was the perfect move to get Debbie crazy. They just needed to talk again and they needed to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking longer to write because i'm not sure about the chapter and the fic...I don't know if someone is really interested in my fanfic... It is a big effort to me because I have to write in my third language and I have bothering a friend to be my beta. So, I really REALLY apreciate a comment to keep writing... But if you're not interested then i don't know when i'll update next chapter. Thank you so much. Please let me know what you think! :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a special day for Dash but his mom wasn't here for him. Debbie made him feel better with Lou's help. Sorry poor summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics for flashbacks :)  
> I'm so so so sorry. I'm taking longer to write because Christmas holidays, shopping and all the shit... Sorry.   
> Hope this makes up for the wait.

The heat wave was strong in the city and most exactly in the loft when it was almost 4th of July. All of them were bored this day, but Dash; after three weeks with those people was cranky since the morning. It’s true that the teenagerhad adapted to the loft and he was doing so much better better than the first days but his aunt didn’t let him smoke anymore and they argued all the time. At least Lou and Debbie were better (He didn’t know why) and they both talked to each other several times especially when they had to team up against him. He was fine, although he missed his mom a lot on this date. 4th of July was their thing. He loved to celebrate Halloween when he was a kid but when he grew up, the last years he preferred the firecrackers and hotdogs at the beach with his mom. Just him and his mom. It was the best day of the year and this was the first without her. It was a hell of a pain.

The girls were on their tasks when Constance arrived with her skateboard and sat down on the sofa. Dash was silently eating a sandwich of pastrami that belonged to Debbie.

“What happened? it looks like a funeral in here...Who’s dead?”

Daphne looked at her wide-eyed with amazement. Amita bit her lip and all of them got an awkward silence just broken when Debbie went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, gazed at Lou who was drinking an ice tea and yelled.

“Where the fuck is my sandwich?”

“It seems Dash eats like a greedy pig... just like his aunt!” Lou pointed at him and sipped the ice tea. “This is what you got in common” she winked.

Debbie rolled her eyes and closed the fridge. She sighed and turned as she called Dash, but the boy ignored her and went outside. She was tired of fighting him over everything. She thought they didn’t have anything in common except the blood, but Lou insisted she shouldn't give up on the kid yet. Two days ago, when Dash and Debbie were fighting because Dash left his sneakers in the living room and Lou arrived after a long shift in the nightclub, she exploted. Lou sat beside her in the sofa and took her hand.

_“He’s unstable”_

_“He’s missing his mom, Debs.” Lou said softly._

_“Yeah, I know. But I don’t have anything in common with him. He went shopping with Amita, Rose and Daphne … I assume is that kind of thing you could do with Daphne Kluger... He skates with Constance, He plays videogames with Leslie and talks a lot, I mean a lot with Tam… He’s helping you with your bike, for god sakes…And what do I have left?? Nothing" she mumbled “We have nothing in common… He’s not like…”_

_“He’s not Danny, love”_

_The brunette looked at her when she finished the sentence. She swallowed with difficulty. It hurt but she was right. He wasn’t Danny. He’s not her brother. She had to be an adult for him, but at the same time she needed to connect, to get to know him. Debbie looked down and saw her hand between Lou’s and looked at those ice blue eyes that she loved. She still got nervous when Lou touched her as softly as a caress on her fingers or called her 'love'. She wanted to say sorry about all the shit she said at her last week, when Lou went to a date with that Jennifer girl. She removed her hands getting a glance from the Australian._

_“This will make your girlfriend mad”_

_Lou shook her head and snuffled as Debbie got up and walked around the living room, playing with some mix stuff on the poker table._

_“She’s not my girl… It was just a date, it's not like I got married…” She bit her lip as murmured “Besides, nothing happened”_

_Debbie turned out and smiled inside._

_“What did you say?”_

_“I Said… Nothing happened between Jen and….” Lou frowned when she saw Debbie trying to contain her laugh “You heard what I said, dumbass” said in her real Australian accent._

_Debbie laughed and nodded. She was so happy and relieved inside now she knew the truth that she could kiss the woman. But she didn't. She couldn't believe it, actually, she didn't expect that. Lou didn't do anything with a girl on a date? It was weird, but this didn't mean she hadn't done it with others in the past six years. Lou got up and walked to her when Dash got downstairs and looked at them very upset. He grabbed his sneakers and looked at Debbie one more time before went upstairs. Lou raised an eyebrow and Debbie shrugged._

Constance cringed when she realized why Dash had left the room so upset and regretted her unfortunate comment immediately.

"I didn't know" she whispered apologetically.

“Of course you didn’t…” Tammy answered and smiled at her, just the way Tammy smile to her kids or Dash, just the way a mom does. “You just arrived, Dash was talking about it”

“About what?” Debbie asked sitting next to Amita who was still on silence. Lou approached from the group holding his tea on one hand and a vegan sandwich in the other. Debbie tried to steal the sandwich from her hand but she desisted when she saw the ingredients. She raised an eyebrow. “Since when are you THAT healthy?”

“Shut up… The fridge is almost empty…” Lou nudged

Daphne smiled and looked at the others. Lou and Debbie were really flirting ignoring their friends.

“What is it?”

“Cucumber… Stop trying to steal my food, thanks” Lou got up her arm to protect the sandwich of Debbie’s paws.

Rose looked at both of them and shook her head and smile. They were the same of the heist. Tammy cleared her throat.

“Yes. Sorry. What were we talking about?”

Amita rolled her eyes.

“About the 4th of July” Nine ball said “It seems it was very important for him and his mom”

Suddenly, Debbie ignored her friends again and looked at Lou. Her face lit up. This is it. This was what they both had in common: the birthday of America. She always celebrated with Danny and her parents at Coney Island. She needed to pick up some photos and memories to show Dash. Lou smiled knowing what was going through Debbie's mind and nodded while she got up in a heartbeat and went upstairs as fast as she could. Lou followed her ignoring the others and left the living room in complete silence. The six women looked at each other without a clue.

“Could someone explain to me what happened?”

Tammy smiled when she realized what was going on. She knew the Ocean family since she was a kid.

“Lou, Dash and Debbie will not come to my house to celebrate the 4th” she answered.

Constance looked at her.

“I still need an explication, thanks”

Nine ball rolled her eyes. “I… I need it too” Rose agreed looking at Constance.

x———x

The night after the 4th of July, Dash came inside the loft after he went out to smoke on the sly and he found all the women except his aunt and Lou looking at him. He ran to the living room, approached them and begged:

“Please don’t tell to Debbie, please, we're good now, I think. I wanna quit. I swear…” He didn’t finish the sentence when he saw all of them frowned. Of course they didn't know what he talked about “What….what happen?”

Nine ball jumped to the sofa and sat down smiling.

“We want to know” Constance tasted him.

“Know…what?” he tried to ignore them and started to walk to the kitchen, he knew what they wanted to know but even he didn’t want to talk he couldn’t scape when Tammy grabbed him from his shoulder and forced him to sat on the coffee table around the others, who were sat on the floor. He smiled. They looked like the Seven Dwarfs paying attention to snow-white. It was weird… He didn’t look like a princess after all. He frowned and glanced around the living room.

“Where is Debbie?”

“Don’t Worry. She and Lou went to the grocery store, you can talk. Shoot” Constance said, perhaps too quickly. It was true they had noticed Lou and Debbie were in a good mood again but they weren't exactly sure why the sudden change of spirits.

Dash nodded and began to explain.

_He was so afflicted and he knew why. It just was the day. He didn't want to wake up, but he knew he had to. After he got dressed with his new summer clothes that he bought with Amita, Rose and Daphne's help, he went downstairs and found her aunt cooking. It was weird. He didn’t know Debbie could cook. Lou smiled at him from the kitchen table drinking a coffee. She pointed at the empty chair beside her and he took a sit. He rubbed his eyes._

_“You slept well?”_

_“Yeah” he mumbled._

_“Wanna have some pancakes or do you prefer bacon and eggs?”_

“Debbie was cooking?” Constance asked interrupting the story “So why we order most of the time?”

“Shut up Constance and let him explain” Daphne whined.

_“Pancakes is ok…” Dash looked at his plate full of pancakes with syrup and he couldn’t wait to eat them. “Oh, man, this is crazy…” He told with the mouth full of food “This is so good. Why you don't cook every day, Debbie?”_

_Lou smiled and nodded looking at Debbie._

_“She doesn’t like to cook, she just loves to eat…”_

_Debbie glanced at Lou and she showed her the middle finger._

_“I cooked today because…” She sat in front of Dash “My dad, your grandpa, did pancakes every 4th of July… It was special for me too…” She waited for Dash’s reaction but he didn’t do or say anything._

_He forced a smile._

“Yeah, yeah this is fine D, but what happened between Lou and Debbie?” It was Daphne who interrupted Dash this time. She got a look from all her friends.

Dash laughed.

“We went to Coney Island”

“We know that, we want to know if they…”

“It wasn’t a date, guys” Tammy said convinced.

“Almost” Dash mumbled. "

What?" They all screamed.

_After the big breakfast, the three of them took the subway and went to Coney Island. Debbie told to Dash it was a tradition of the Ocean Family to go there. Dash was able to talk about her mom and their own traditions and Lou talked about some traditions of her childhood in Melbourne._

_They first enjoyed roller coasters till Debbie felt dizzy. Lou stayed with her while Dash enjoyed the haunted house and played some carnival stand till he won a stuffed animal whilst he realized they were flirting the whole time, even when he was with them and they went to see the best hotdogs’ contest of the country at Nathan’s. Early in the afternoon, they sat on a picnic table to eat some hotdogs, Lou and Debbie didn’t stop talking and laughing to each other._

_“You have some…” Lou removed ketchup from her upper lip and smiled._

_“Thanks” Debbie got blushed._

_Dash rolled his eyes and cleared his throat._

_“Let’s go… Come on, Aunt Debbie…” He got up after finished his last hot dog and drank his soda, almost burping. “I want to go the Wonder Wheel”_

_He ran like a five year old instead of almost fifteen and went to the Wonder Wheel. He really was feeling fine with this improv celebration and appreciated the effort of his aunt to made him happy this hard day. It was fun and he never had gone to Coney Island before._

_“It worked. He called you Aunt Debbie” Lou murmured._

_“Yes” Debbie smiled and followed Dash till the queue of the Wonder Wheel._

_“So sexy”_

_“Shut up, Louise”_

_Dash frowned when he heard them. They laughed but Debbie suddenly stopped when she was on top of the wonder wheel seeing almost until Manhattan. Lou knew Debbie wasn’t a big fan of the heights and she took her hand. Dash saw it out of the corner of his eye and smiled inside. When the car started to rock Debbie began to scream. Dash couldn't help but laugh, even though he was very embarrassed by all the people looking at them._

_"Hey, hey look at me" Lou tried to calm Debbie "It's ok, babe." They both forgot Dash was there with them. They just looked each other. "It's fine, it's almost done, don't look down, Debs" she smiled while she grabbed her hand and caressed softly._

_After the ride, Debbie didn’t let go of Lou’s hand even when they sat in the sand waiting for the fireworks. Lou never whined. Debbie told Dash it was a tradition: after going to the amusement park and eat at Nathan’s, her parents would take her and Danny to the beach and to eat s’mores by the bonfires while they waited for the fireworks._

_At some point, Lou went to get some drinks and left them alone._

_“You miss him?” he asked her._

_“My dad?”_

_“Mine” he said softly “Danny”_

_Debbie swallowed and Dash could realize how her eyes glazed a bit when she nodded._

_“It’s ok to miss them” he mumbled and took Debbie’s hand for a moment. He felt weird. “Thank you for today”_

_“You’re welcome, kiddo” Debbie smiled._

Rose snorted and drew all the attention. Daphne was master of disguise when the others looked at the British and not to her.She almost cried too.

“It is a cute story, Dash, I’m glad you were ok” Amita smiled to him.

“Yeah, yeah, Thanks Amita, but the important thing here is… We need a plan to get them together” Dash exclaimed just when Lou and Debbie arrived with the dinner and looked confused to the women. Luckily, they didn’t hear anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are always very much appreciated! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get the party to get Lou and Debbie together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days without updates but I was super sick all the holidays and i'm not 100% fine...   
> Hope this makes up for the wait and happy new year to everybody hahahah ;) Enjoy reading and tell me what you think :)

“Why do you want them together Dash? I mean all of us want Lou and Debbie happy but… It’s interesting how after you said to me ‘I don’t give a shit’” she mocked him "Now you’re so concerned to get them together on a date”

Dash frowned and thought what he could say without screwing up the plan. Yes, he wanted her aunt happy, she was nice with him most of the time, but the truth was that in this three weeks with Debbie he realized that when she was happy (and that happened mostly because of Lou) she forgot to argue with him and he was in better mood without listening to all of the shit his aunt had to say about smoking, his clothes or the music he listened to. He was so tired of all the ‘flush the toilet’, ‘keep the toilet lids down, for god sake’, ‘set the table’... Her aunt could be very annoying as her mom was, but at least his mom used to know how to live with a teenage boy. He doubted Lou or Debbie had ever been with a guy in their whole life. But this was something he couldn’t say to her best friend if he wanted the plan go successfully. 

“She… She deserves to be happy… And if she’s happy with a girl… Who am I to say something?”

He thought he was the worst liar in the world. He normally knew how to lie about school or little thefts very well but nothing else. In that moment, in front of Tammy he got nervous as fuck and he just ended looking like a homophobic teen. “I mean…” he shook his head as Tammy frowned “I mean my aunt deserves to be happy and I know she will be happy with Lou because they’re so fucking in love” he answered quickly.

Tammy nodded.

Constance jumped behind them. They didn’t know from where she came but she was very pleased with herself, her face lit and she moved around them almost jumping. They were at the edge of the river in front of the loft because Lou and Debbie were inside and they couldn’t hear anything about their plan. It was weird that none of them asked where all the girls were… But there they were, planning a date for their friends, in the edge of the river, sitting on the sand as sunbathing except Rose and Daphne who were under an umbrella. 

“YO! I have the best idea ever!”

“Talk, quickly” asked Daphne “The views are very sad” she glanced around shipping containers, the buildings and others warehouse “and is fucking hot here”

“We’re throwing a party!”

The silence and the gazes were obvious. They looked at each other. 

“That’s all?” Nine ball lowered her sun glasses “That’s the best idea ever?”

Constance shrugged.

“I thought we could do a welcome party for Dash. He’s been here for almost a month and we didn’t do anything. He’s part of our team now. We can put mistletoe and they have to kiss for sure…”

Amita narrowed her eyes.

“That’s for Christmas”

“Who cares…”

“I don’t know…” Tammy looked at Dash. He shrugged. It wasn’t a bad idea to have a party. “What you think?”

He bit his bottom lip. It was the best idea after two hours there. He couldn’t think more. He nodded and high fived with Constance.

“Ok, party will be” Daphne started walk to the loft following Rose.

“You have to talk to Debbie and ask permission” said Tammy walking with Dash.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll talk to her” he said when Tammy got inside as he looked at Constance and Nine Ball. He stopped them at the front door when they were alone “We have to do the best party ever… Not just us, I’ll call some friends and you… you two too, ok?” Constance and Nine ball thought about it for seconds but finally they nodded. They deserved a crazy party after all.

 

x——x

As he had done with his mom, he knew the best moment to ask for something he knew he wouldn’t get was when she was swamped with work or had to concentrate on something important. He looked at Debbie who was writing something in her notebook as she frowned. This was the best moment to ask for the party.

He sat beside Debbie and waited in silence. When she realized his presence, she looked at him and he just smiled. 

“What?”

“I was thinking…”

As weird as was, it wasn’t the first time he asked for something. He asked to change the room because he was slepping in a room full of boxes and stuff of Lou’s nightclub, he asked for new clothes that bought with Daphne's help and he had asked for a lot of things now that he thought about it. 

“Last time you started a sentence with ‘I was thinking’ you throw up all night because you ate all the ice cream”

He laughed.

“I miss my homies" he said seriously, trying to convince Debbie "Well...My friends… and some girl…you know”

She raised an eyebrow. 

“I…know? What do you want, kiddo?”

She wasn’t his mom. She didn’t know yet how to treat him. They were relatives, yes, but it was tough since they’d just met a month ago. She felt weird when he asked for something because she didn’t know when she had to accept or deny. She learned she was to deny him to buy all ice cream he wanted and eat it.

“Constance and I…We thought… a Welcome Party but not just with us… I want to see my old friends.”

She knew she had to ask Lou what she thought, after all it was her loft. But when she looked at her nephew and saw that sadness in his face and thought how hard his life had been… She just couldn’t say no.

“Ok”

“Ok?” He said with surprise. This had been so easy.

“Wasn't that the answer you wanted?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“No, no, I mean YES” he smiled. 

“You buy stuff and everything but please don't you go crazy” She looked down to her notebook “And zero alcohol, D”

“Yes, ma’m”

The grin on Dash’s face couldn’t be wider.

x———x

Constance was drinking vodka as she played some music as the official DJ of the party with Nine ball’s help. It wasn’t bad. The two of them organized the party with Dash and on paper it was a pretty damn good party… But in reality, the plan to get Debbie and Lou together started on the wrong foot: Lou had to double her shift at the nightclub and she wouldn't be back for at least a few hours. When she realized she forgot her phone at the loft, called Debbie and the brunette went to the club to give it to her. So, Tammy, who was freaking out by all the people arriving at the loft, was the person in charge.   
But the best part was not only Dash’s friends were arriving at the party, there were also hordes of beautiful woman coming in. Daphne frowned looking at all the girls around her while she was drinking a beer with a boy who very well could have been her son judging from the obvious age gap. 

“Yo! Daph!” Dashiell smiled like a dork “You met my bro!!” Dash hung out from his friend’s shoulder and laughed. “He’s so fucking horny for you”

‘His bro’ glared at him and punched him. 

“Ouch, dude!”

“Are you drunk, Dash?” Daphne asked ignoring what he said.

“Nope” he laughed and narrowed his eyes. "You, babe?"

Daphne opened her mouth to talk but she closed it and gazed around looking for Tammy, but she was nowhere to be seen. She needed another adult before all would go out of control and Lou and Debbie kill them. Daphne approached at the music table and found Nine Ball and Constance arguing.

“Carefull, bitch, my laptop” Nine ball screamed at Constance. 

“You hacked Lou’s agenda, DUDE! WE ARE DEAD!”

“You needed nice adult people here… What did you want me to do?”

“I don’t know. Send flyers like a normal party” she shrugged “Anyway, we are going to die… Debbie’s going to kill us, asshole”

“What? What the fuck are you talking about?” Daphne said almost passing out “What happened?”

Constance bit her lip.

“I think… That girl…” she pointed a tall, hot girl “is Lou’s ex lover” she smiled “and that blondie over there I think she had a thing with her too. As for the redhead that was talking to her, I think she’s had sex with Lou too… Long story short, if Debbie comes back and finds all these girls here…” she dragged her index finger across her neck, implying that their friend would surely slaughter them. “Tammy...We need Tammy”

“No, you don’t. I need her. Don’t worry girls… It’s not that bad” Daphne smiled almost as a psychopath “Dash is drunk, my situation is worst… WHERE THE FUCK IS TAMMY?” the actress was losing her mind. At that moment, she just wondered why Amita or Rose weren’t there. They promised Debbie she’d be responsible and act like an adult, but when had she ever behaved like an adult at a party?

They looked at the front door and froze. They were dead. When Lou arrived, in her best mood by the way, after a long shift and entered the loft followed by Debbie, she stopped abruptly as she bumped into Jennifer. Debbie’s face was priceless. 

“Lou”

“Jen”

“Ms. Ocean”

Debbie didn’t say anything to her and just looked at the social worker. What the hell was she doing here? What was that smell? And who the fuck were this people?

“Nice… Party? I caught up with Delia and Lana, you know… I met a lot of people of your…’Pussy-agenda’” she winked “by the way…" She looked at Debbie "I think you aren’t allowed to do a party while you’re on parole… Less with teenagers, alcohol and weed” she pointed to the living room.

Debbie frowned. She didn’t know what was the worst, the part where Jennifer told her at least three of Lou’s ex lovers were there or when she said maybe she could go to jail again because she was too much of an idiot to let a teenager throw a fucking party. Of course, if this wasn’t enough, Dash was on the sofa with a girl who was wearing nothing but a two piece bikini, with his hands over her butt and smoking pot (the loft stank of weed) while they were making out. Awkward. Constance dropped the headphones on Nine ball’s laptop and tried to run away, but Debbie caught up on her way and stopped her. She grabbed her arm and force her to stay there. Nine ball stopped the music after Debbie’s gazed. 

“BUUUUU” Dash screamed with the girl sat on his lap. “Please don’t stop the music” he laughed.

“Party is fuckin over" Debbie screamed over the people's complaints "Get the fuck out of my house, NOW!" Lou gave her a perplexed look as she pushed them to the door with a wave. Debbie tried to seem relaxed but inside was too nervous about what the social worker was thinking. She fucked up. Again. Lou would never forgive her again after this but considering the parade of ex lovers marching in front of her, she could hardly think about Lou’s feelings at the moment. 

“Ok, ok, Thank you for stopping that noise” Tammy arrived airless, with a hand in her chest “People are leaving, well done, now hide the alcohol before Debbie arrives, please”

Debbie behind her rubbed her nose and cleared her throat which made Tammy notice her; she swallowed as she turned to face Debbie. 

“Thank you Tam—Tam” Debbie grimaced.

Tammy mumbled something at Constance, next to Debbie. She ignored them and approached at worst area of the Loft: the sofa and coffee table. The smoke there was intense and the table was full of empty glasses while the teenagers laughed hard. She didn't have a clue to how face them. While Debbie was trying to kick out Dash’s friends Lou took the hint and went to get her ‘friends with benefits’ out and closed the door after they were gone. All of them, except Jennifer.

Lou grabbed her hand and looked at her with puppy eyes. She knew she had to work hard to get what she wanted because Jennifer was looking at her so serious that she was scared. They really were in trouble. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know anything…”

“I have to report this…”

“Jen, please. It was a misunderstanding… Please” she begged.

The redhead looked at her, it was true Lou didn’t know anything about the party and was at work, while she was there at the party, not being a social worker but just a woman who wanted to have fun and talk to Lou. She couldn't lie, she was there only for Lou, and if she played her cards right, she could make an exception and maybe Lou would agree to go on a date with her again. Lou’s friends were looking at her with pleading eyes. She sighed.

“Ok, fine. Solve this” she pointed at Debbie, Dash and his friends “And call me…OK?”

Lou nodded as mumbled ‘thank you’ when closed the door after her.

x———x

It was late when finally Dash’s friends and some guy who looked like a pot dealer left the loft and Dash started the cleaning task with Nine ball and Constance's help. Daphne and Tammy were gone after apologizing to Debbie. Of course she wasn't on her best mood to accept the apologize but Tammy knew she would at some point. Constance and Leslie finally left when Lou and Debbie asked to talk to Debbie’s nephew alone. Dash was drinking water because he was still a bit tipsy, sitting on the sofa, looking right down at his feet. In front of him, Debbie and Lou were arguing with each other while they were trying to talk to him. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me anything about a party, Deborah”

“Oh, ok, full names; I can play this game too, Louise” 

Lou snorted angry.

“You are on parole, idiot. You can’t throw a party with alcohol and a guy who looks like a drug dealer. What if he had a gun?” Lou talked quickly as she was so nervous “You would go to the slammer again… What were you thinking? A party with a teen…" she rubbed her face tired "A foster teen, Debbie. God. You have to stop to be such a nut job” 

When Dash saw her aunt was holding the tears almost crying, he got up and looked at Lou as never he looked at her, angriest as ever. 

“It was my fault… So shut the fuck up and leave her alone” 

He walked to the front door and opened it as he looked at Debbie once more before he went outside saying nothing else. The door slammed shut behind him and they were left alone in silence. Lou sighed and looked at the door. Debbie dropped to the couch, hiding her face into her hands trying to stop the tears, without success.


End file.
